The following relates generally to visible light communication, and more specifically to the derivation of an identifier (e.g., an identifier of a light fixtures) encoded in a visible light communication signal. Visible light communication (VLC) involves the transmission of information through modulation of the light intensity of a light source (e.g., the modulation of the light intensity of one or more light emitting diodes (LEDs)). Generally, visible light communication is achieved by transmitting, from a light source such as an LED or laser diode (LD), a modulated visible light signal, and receiving and processing the modulated visible light signal at a receiver (e.g., a mobile device) having a photo detector (PD) or array of PDs (e.g., a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor (e.g., a camera)).
As the light emission efficiency of the LED is improved and the cost thereof decreases, the LED has become common in general lighting applications for residential, commercial, outdoor, and industrial market segments. The LED has also become common in special lighting applications as portable devices, display devices, vehicles, sign lamps, signboards, etc. By modulating an LED at a high speed at which the modulation cannot be perceived by a human being, it is possible to transmit data at high speeds. The distance and position of a receiver from the light source, however, may impact the receiver's ability to correctly demodulate and decode the data communicated from the light source using VLC signals. For example, if the receiver is a certain distance away from the light source, the receiver may be able to demodulate and decode a portion of the VLC signal. Further, erasures of a portion of the transmitted data may be inherent in the receiver as a result of a rolling shutter in the receiver. As a result, the receiver may not receive all of the information transmitted by the light source.